The present invention relates to digital filters, and more particularly to a repeatable finite and infinite impulse response integrated circuit (IC) structure having a plurality of standard cells repeated on an IC substrate and interconnected, the cells being programmable to provide most desired FIR or IIR filter configurations.
Finite impulse response (FIR) and infinite impulse response (IIR) filters generally are individually designed for each application. This requires a specially designed integrated circuit structure for each desired FIR or IIR filter. Various types of FIR and IIR filter designs are shown in the text book "Discrete-Time Signal Processing" by Oppenheim and Schafer, published 1989 by Prentice Hall of Englewood Cliffs, N.J., at sections 6.3-6.6 (pages 300-323), incorporated herein by reference.
What is desired is a standard integrated circuit structure that may be programmed to become a desired FIR or IIR filter configuration.